


Doch keine schlechte Idee

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein bißchen Karneval-Spaß für die Jungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doch keine schlechte Idee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not A Bad Idea After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186009) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Paar: K/S  
> Code: NC-17 (für einige sexuelle Phantasien)  
> Zusammenfassung: Ein bißchen Karneval- Spaß für die Jungs  
> Archiv: Atti's, andere bitte fragen  
> Feedback: sehr gern an alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum inklusive Inventar. Ich habe die Jungen nur für etwas Spaß ausgeborgt. Kein Geld soll damit verdient, keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Die Geschichte ist meine und es ist nur "fanfiction".  
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net
> 
> Das ist die Übersetzung meiner engl. Story "Not A Bad Idea After All". Inspiriert war das Ganze, als ich während der Übertragung der Rosa-Karnevalssitzung auf WDR im Publikum zwei Typen in Star Trek Uniform sitzen sah. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob einer spitze Ohren hatte, aber ich fragte mich natürlich, was wäre wenn...

Doch keine schlechte Idee  
T'Len  
2000

"Jim.", Spock blickte sehr unkomfortabel drein als er mit Kirk in der Eingangstür stand und die bunte Menge im großen Saal vor ihnen beobachtete. "Bist du sicher, dass es dies ist, was du tun möchtest?"

"Nimm's leicht, Spock.", Kirk lächelte seinem ersten Offizier an. "Es ist Karneval. Lass uns etwas Spaß haben."

Spock blickte zweifelnd auf sein sehr farbenfrohes Kostüm hinab. Als Jim ihn gebeten hatte, ihren Landurlaub zusammen auf der Erde zu verleben, hatte er zugestimmt, wie üblich. Er wollte gern so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Jim verbringen, aber jetzt hatte er doch so seine Zweifel, dass es diesmal vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war.

Sie waren in Köln am Rhein. Jim hatte ihm die alten Karneval-Traditionen in einigen Teilen des ehemaligen Deutschland erklärt. Jim hatte lustige Shows, grosse Parties, eine Menge Küsse und Flirts beschrieben und hatte gesagt, dass dieses manchmal auch zu sexuelleren Aktivitäten führte. Keine Verpflichtungen, einfach nur Spaß.

Spock kannte Jim gut genug, um zu wissen, das dies genau die Art und Weise war, wie Jim gern seinen Landurlaub verbrachte. Er war sicher, dass Jim bald eine passendere Begleitung als ihn selbst für solcherlei Aktivitäten finden würde: Weiblich selbstverständlich. Spock war nicht gerade in der Stimmung, um Jims "Paarungsrituale" zu beobachten. Er wusste, dass dies ihn verletzen würde, so wie es immer gewesen war seit er Jim kannte.

*Oh Jim, warum kannst du mich nicht auch lieben?*

*****

Jim beobachtete seinen Freund mit einigem Unbehagen. Er hatte gehofft, etwas Spaß während seines Landurlaubs zu haben, und selbstverständlich würde er ihn mehr genießen mit Spock an seiner Seite. Er hatte auch gehofft, dass Spock sich entspannen könnte und nicht so sehr den Super-Vulkanier die ganze Zeit heraus kehren würde. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, würde er Spock sogar etwas näher kommen können. Als er auf dem steifen Vulkanier an seiner Seite schaute, hatte er allerdings seine Zweifel, dass dies auch klappen würde.

*Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee, hierher zu kommen, James T. Du solltest eigentlich gewusst haben, dass Spock so viele Leute um sich herum und all das Berühren und das Schunkeln und das Flirten nicht mögen würde.* Aber nun war es zu spät. Sie waren hier und mussten das Beste daraus machen.

"Spock, entspann' dich bitte. Niemand hier beißt. Lass uns die Sitzung einfach genießen. Ich bin sicher, dass es Spaß macht. Morgen gehen wir zum grossen Rosenmontagsumzug auf die Straße. Als ich ein Kind war, war ich hier mit Sam und Vater an einem seiner seltenen freien Tage, die er mit uns verbrachte, und wir hatten wirklich eine Menge Spaß. Sie warfen einen Haufen Schokolade und Bonbons von den Wagen herunter. Wir bekamen mehr Süßigkeit als normalerweise zu Halloween." Und Bones ist nicht hier, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, um mich an meine Diät zu erinnern.

"Aber ist dieses Kostüm wirklich notwendig?" Spock blickte erneut an seinen Körper; der in einer grossen und sehr bunten Jacke ganz in rot, gelb, pink und grün steckte, herunter.

"Tut mir leid, Spock, aber dies waren die einzigen zwei Kostüme, die ich noch bekommen konnte und dies passt dir nun mal besser als mir. Und selbstverständlich ist dies eine Kostümsitzung, also muss jeder kostümiert sein."

Kirk lächelte. Er selbst trug ein prächtiges Kostüm., im dem er wie ein arabischer Prinz aussah. Spock jedoch war angezogen wie ein Clown. Mit seinem würdevollen Auftreten schaute er natürlich drein, wie ein sehr vornehmer Clown.

Der König und sein Hofnarr. Kirk lächelte, als er über die Implikationen in diesen Kostümen. nachdachte. Nein, Spock ist nicht mein Narr. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich wünschte, dass er mehr sein könnte. Aber das ist leider nur ein Traum.

Er gab seinem ersten Offizier einen kleinen Schubs. "Lass uns unsere Sitze suchen. Die Show wird bald beginnen."

Spock nickte. "Wie du wünschst, Jim."

"Versuch ein bißchen in die Atmosphäre einzutauchen. Genieße es doch, uns verrückte Menschen mit unseren alten Ritualen zu beobachten."

Kirk ergriff Spocks Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, während er begeistert anfing, nach ihren Sitzplätzen zu suchen.

*****

Eine halbe Stunde später, war Jim Kirk geradezu versessen darauf, den Saal sofort wieder zu verlassen.

*Wie konnte das nur passieren, James T.? Von allen Karnevals-Sitzungen in Köln musstest du ausgerechnet die der Homosexuellen auswählen.*

Er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht, als er die Karten für die "Rosa-Sitzung" kaufte, dass pink früher die Farbe war, die die Schwulen ausgewählt hatten, um ihren Lebensstil zu symbolisieren. Aber als er den ersten Darsteller die Bühne betreten sah und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der als Frau verkleidet war, wusste er, dass dies der letzte Platz auf der Erde oder möglicherweise im ganzen Universum war, wo er im Augenblick sein wollte, mit Spock so nah bei sich.

Nicht das Jim irgendwelche Einwände gegen Homosexuelle oder Transvestiten gehabt hätte. Eher im Gegenteil. Er hätte die Show genossen und nichts gegen ein paar "Aktivitäten" danach gehabt, wenn er nur hier allein gewesen wäre und nicht mit seinem prüden und naiven vulkanischen Freund

Plötzlich fühlte sich die Luft für Kirk sehr heiß an. Auf der anderen Seite des grossen Tisches, an dem sie saßen, waren zwei Männer damit beschäftigt, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Der Mann, der auf der Bühne einen alten und sehr erotischen Karnevalstanz aufführte, trug einen kurzen Rock, der nur allzu deutlich zeigte, was er so darunter zu bieten hatte.

Ein junger Mann am Nachbartisch, gekleidet als Pirat, lächelte Kirk verführerisch zu. Die Luft schien erfüllt zu sein von Lust und Sex. Jim fühlte, wie sich sein Glied in Reaktionen auf die Hitze der Leidenschaft um ihn herum zu versteifen begann.

*Oh Gott, was wird Spock wohl von all dem denken? Ich habe ihm von all den Flirts, One-Night-Stands und lockeren Affären während des Karnevals erzählt. Wenn er nun denkt, dass ich ihn nur hierher gebracht habe, weil ich ihn für eine Nacht "abschleppen" will, verliere ich ihn als meinen Freund sofort und für immer. Er wird vermutlich die Enterprise so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass dies geschieht.*

Kirk drehte sich zu Spock herum. *Wir müssen hier raus, bevor etwas Schreckliches geschehen kann, bevor Spock erkennt, wo wir sind und das alles falsch versteht.*

"Lass uns gehen, Spock! Du hattest Recht: das ist kein Spaß nach unserem Geschmack."

Aber der Vulkanier schüttelte nur seinen Kopf energisch. "Ich finde das alles sehr faszinierend, lass uns bitte bleiben."

Kirk drehte sich zurück zur Bühne und stöhnte leise, als er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfand.

*****

Keine Kraft im ganzen Universum hätte Spock im Augenblick dazu veranlassen können, zu gehen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass die Darsteller - und vermutlich auch die meisten Personen im Publikum - Homosexuelle waren.

*Warum hat Jim mich hierher gebracht? Was möchte er mir damit sagen? Kennt er etwa meine Gefühle für ihn? Kann er sie erwidern? Oder sucht er nur nach einer jener lockeren Affären, von denen er mir kürzlich erzählt hat? Ich hätte nie gedachte, dass Jim an einem Mann interessiert sein könnte.*

Spock wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. *Soll ich beginnen mit Jim zu flirten? Es würde wundervoll sein, mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, selbst wenn es nur für eine Nacht wäre. Aber was dann? Sind wir danach noch Freunde oder würde ich unsere Freundschaft zerstören? Ich kann dies nicht riskieren, aber kann riskieren diese einmalige Gelegenheit, ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen?*

Spock bewunderte heimlich und begehrend Jims starke Schultern. Seine Gedanken zeigten ihm einige sehr eindeutige Bilder, als er anfing, sich vorzustellen, wohin dieser Abend eventuell führen könnte.

*Ich werde Jim sein Kostüm sehr langsam ausziehen, dann küsse ich jeden Zoll seiner Haut, bis er vollkommen erregt ist.* Spock leckte unbewusst seine Lippen, während er weiter träumte.

"Dann werde ich mich hinknien und sein wundervolles rosa Glied in meinen Mund nehmen. Ich werde saugen, bis er kommt. Und dann werde ich ihm zum Bett tragen und um seine Erlaubnis bitten, in ihn eindringen zu dürfen. Und dann werde ich ihm zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Vielleicht kann Jim ja meine Gefühle erwidern und wir ...*

Spock stoppte seine heimlichen Gedanken, als er bemerkte, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatten. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Hose sehr eng um seinen Schoss herum an.

Seine Erregung und die Wirkung, die der Alkohol, zu dessen Trinken Jim ihn überredet hatte, auf ihn ausübte, liesen ihn eine Entscheidung fällen, die er unter anderen Umständen wohl nie getroffen hätte.

Jim sprang fast von seinem Sitz auf, als sich zwei starke Arme plötzlich um seine Schultern legten, ihn eng umschlungen hielten und ihn vor und zurück schunkelten.

Er schnappte nach Luft und fragte dann "Spock, was denkst du eigentlich, was du da gerade tust?"

"Ich tauche in die Atmosphäre ein, wie du mir vorhin geraten hast. Das Publikum ist aufgefordert mit dem Nachbarn zu schunkeln und das tue ich."

Er zog Kirk nach enger in seine Arme, als er aufstand, wie der Rest des Publikums. *****

Kirk bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er Spocks starke Erektion, die gegen seinen Hintern presste, spürte. *Spock ist Berührungs-Telepath, hat er etwa meine Gedanken gelesen? Wird er mich dafür hassen?*

Widerstrebend und ängstlich, drehte Jim seinen Kopf, um ins Gesicht seines vulkanischen Freundes blicken zu können. Aber was er dort sah, brachte ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. All die Liebe und Leidenschaft, die Spock für ihn hatte, zeigte sich den Augen des Vulkaniers. Jim erkannte plötzlich, dass es wohl doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Ende


End file.
